classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
Oberoi Hotels
The Oberoi Group, founded in 1934, owns and/or operates 29 hotels and 3 cruise liners in five countries. It remains one of the most decorated hotel chains in the world with many of its group hotels bagging various awards and accolades from Travel+Leisure, Condé Nast Traveler, Forbes and Galileo. Awards and Accolades in Kolkatta.]] The Oberoi Group has been acknowledged as one of the best hotel groups in the world. The Oberoi Vanyavilas, Ranthambore has been ranked the world's best hotel by Travel and Leisure Readers Poll for 2010. In addition to this, The Oberoi Amarvilas, Agra has been ranked the fifth best in the world, The Oberoi Rajvilas, Jaipur is ranked the thirteenth best in the world and The Oberoi Udaivilas, Udaipur has been ranked the fifteenth best hotel in the world. The same poll ranks them as the top 4 hotels in Asia. Oberoi Hotels and Resorts has been ranked as the Best Hotel Chain outside United States of America in 2007 and the Best Hotel Chain outside the United Kingdom in 2008. Trident Hotels have been ranked the ‘Best First Class Hotel Brand’ at the Galileo Express Travel World Awards for four consecutive years since 2004. Hotels , Giza, Egypt]] The foundations of the Oberoi Group date back to 1934 when Rai Bahadur Mohan Singh Oberoi, the founder Chairman of the group bought from an Englishman; two properties - The Clarke's in Delhi and The Clarke's in Shimla. In the ensuing years; Mr.Oberoi ably assisted by his two sons, Mr. Tilak Raj Singh Oberoi and Mr. Prithvi Raj Singh Oberoi continued the expansion of their group with properties both in India and abroad. Today, Mr.P.R.S.Oberoi is the Chairman of The Oberoi Group and his son; Mr.Vikram Oberoi and his nephew, Mr.Arjun Oberoi serve in the capacities of Joint Managing Directors at EIH Ltd and EIH Associated Hotels, the two major holding companies of The Oberoi Group. With the addition of The Oberoi, Gurgaon, presently under the Oberoi brand; the group owns and/or operates 17 luxury hotels and 3 luxury cruisers in India, Mauritius, Egypt, Indonesia and Saudi Arabia.The first property to be acquired under the "Oberoi" brand was the Oberoi Palm Beach resort at Gopalpur,Orissa. Under the Trident brand, the group owns and/or operate 9 properties in India and one property in Saudi Arabia. The Group also operates the Clarke's Hotel in Shimla and the Maiden's Hotel in Delhi. These two properties; however are neither under the Trident nor under the Oberoi brand. List Of Hotels Oberoi Hotels & Resorts In India: 01. The Oberoi, New Delhi 02. The Oberoi, Bangalore 03. The Oberoi Grand, Kolkata 04. The Oberoi, Mumbai 05. The Oberoi Amarvilas, Agra 06. The Oberoi Rajvilas, Jaipur 07. The Oberoi Udaivilas, Udaipur 08. Wildflower Hall, Shimla in the Himalayas 09. The Oberoi Cecil, Shimla 10. The Oberoi, Motor Vessel Vrinda, Backwater Cruiser, Kerala 11. The Oberoi Vanyavilas, Ranthambore 12. The Oberoi, Gurgaon In Indonesia: 01. The Oberoi, Bali 02. The Oberoi, Lombok In Mauritius: The Oberoi, Mauritius In Egypt: 01. Mena House Oberoi, Cairo 02. The Oberoi, Sahl Hasheesh, Red Sea 03. The Oberoi Zahra, Luxury Nile Cruiser 04. The Oberoi Philae, Nile Cruiser In Saudi Arabia: The Oberoi, Madina Trident Hotels In India: 01. Trident, Agra 02. Trident, Bhubaneswar 03. Trident, Chennai 04. Trident, Coimbatore 05. Trident, Cochin 06. Trident, Gurgaon 07. Trident, Jaipur 08.Trident, Bandra Kurla, Mumbai 09. Trident, Nariman Point, Mumbai 10. Trident, Udaipur Other Group Hotels In India 01. Clarkes Hotel, Shimla 02. Maidens Hotel, Delhi Ownership The Oberoi Family headed by its patriarch, Mr. P.R.S. Oberoi is the majority shareholder in EIH Ltd with 32.11% stake. Cigarettes to Hotels conglomerate, ITC Limited owns approximately 14.98% stake in EIH Ltd. To ward off pressures from ITC Ltd. whose ownership stands precariously close to the automatic open offer trigger at 15%, the Oberoi family divested 14.12% stake in EIH Ltd. to Mukesh Ambani led Reliance Industries Investment and Holding Pvt Ltd. The stake sale happened on August 30, 2010 for Rs. 1,021 cores valuing EIH Ltd. at an enterprise value of Rs. 7,200 crores. Gallery File:Oberoi-Hotel.jpg|Oberoi Mumbai at Nariman Point Image:OberoiMumbai01 gobeirne.jpg|The Oberoi Trident, Mumbai File:Raj Vilas2, Rajastan.jpg|Oberoi Rajvilas, Jaipur File:The Oberoi Udaivilas Hotel, and the Monsoon Palace on the hill above, Udaipur.jpg|The Oberoi Udaivilas,Udaipur. File:The Oberoi - Zahra, Nile Cruiser, Egypt.jpg|The Oberoi - Zahra, Nile Cruiser, Egypt References * "Travel + Leisure World's Best Awards" * "Travel Awards 2008 winners" * "Condé Nast Traveler:Readers' Choice Awards" * "Padma Vibhushan for Tata, Mittal, Oberoi, Murthy" * "Oberoi hotels among top three in Asia, six in world" * "Three Oberoi Hotels Ranked Among Six Best in World" * "Readers' Travel Awards 2008" * "Three Indian hotels figure on TripAdvisor's best hotels list" * "Taj and Oberoi Hotels - Unpolished Indian hospitality brand jewels" * "Oberoi Hotels - No reservations * "Oberoi Hotels ranked as Asia's leading brand" External links * Oberoi Hotels and Resorts, Official website Category:Oberoi Hotels & Resorts Category:Hospitality companies of India Category:Hotel chains Category:Companies established in 1934 ja:オベロイ・ホテルズ&リゾーツ